1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for detecting the distribution of flow velocity of an air stream for accomplishing weft picking and an application thereof, used in combination with an air jet loom of the type wherein auxiliary nozzles eject air to form the air stream flowing through an air guide channel formed on the front side of a reed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, an air jet loom of the above-mentioned type operates as follows: A weft yarn is projected from a weft inserting or main nozzle, through the air guide channel while the auxiliary nozzles aligned along the air guide channel eject air into the air guide channel to form the air stream guided through the air guide channel toward an anti-weft picking side, so that the weft yarn is successively carried toward the anti-weft picking side to complete a weft picking.
The loom of this type is suitable for weaving a wide cloth but requires a larger amount of air per a unit length of weft picking, and therefore is disadvantageous from an air economical view point.
In this regard, in designing an improved air jet loom, the propagation state of ejected air streams from the auxiliary nozzle has been experimentally grasped by using a current meter such as one of the pitot tube type in order to achieve air economy by improving the air guide function of the air guide channel. However, since a plurality of the ejected air streams from a plurality of the auxiliary nozzles affect each other within the air gudie channel, it is very difficult to linearly analyze the distribution state of the air streams in the whole air guide channel.
Additionally, in a weaving factory, adjustments are made on installation location and air ejection direction of the auxiliary nozzles, air pressure to be supplied to the auxiliary nozzles and the like to obtain an appropriate flow velocity throughout the whole air guide channel thereby to find out a functional and economical appropriate air ejection condition in accordance with weaving conditions. However, such adjustments are considerably difficult and troublesome and in practice must depend on the perception of a skilled operator.